<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Stars in the Eyes of a Demon by Bkatsuki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28116300">The Stars in the Eyes of a Demon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bkatsuki/pseuds/Bkatsuki'>Bkatsuki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2021 Spicy Writing Prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:21:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28116300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bkatsuki/pseuds/Bkatsuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2021 Spicy Writing Prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059782</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Stars in the Eyes of a Demon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream, George, SapNap and BBH were all wandering around the new SMP. They were the first four people on the new unclaimed land. They all went their separate ways. Gathering wood, getting stone tools, just your natural minecraft things you would normally do before nighttime. When nighttime came around everyone struggled a bit. George and Dream stuck together. BadBoyHalo had collected food and other materials; he even built himself a house. As the days went on Dream invited more people to the new SMP.<br/>
There were now 15 people total on the SMP. Everyone chose their groups and followed through with keeping them. Once a nether portal was created, that became where the official nether location would be. SapNap took it upon himself to go through and navigate the nether alone. Everyone came in and out of the nether but not once saw SapNap. People were starting to worry. When SapNap found the blackstone castle, he fought all the mobs, got the loot and went on to fixing the castle up to claim it as his. Once he was done with this, he felt happy and content. He continued getting materials, trading with piglins and going back to the overworld. Most people saw him going in and out of the nether quite often but once they went in to see what he was up to, he was nowhere to be found.<br/>
He worked day after day moving into the castle. BBH and Fundy eventually found the said castle. It was way bigger than it was before. When they looked up, they saw a shadowy figure peering down at them. SapNap walked out of his castle as the figure then disappeared. SapNap welcomed them into the castle. “Welcome guys!” SapNap said with a smile. “What have you guys been up to?” He asked. Fundy gulped. He was nervous. BBH put on a smile and responded as he walked into the castle. SapNap and BBH started chatting as Fundy took a look around. He felt off about this place. This shadowy figure appeared in front of Fundy. This thing didn’t look happy. “You need to leave..you are not welcome here..” It said, “We don’t take kindly to visitorsss…” Fundy’s ears flattened to his head, “g-got it..” He took off out of the castle. BBH ended up by himself because SapNap went mining.<br/>
Whispers were heard all around him. This freaked BBH out. He then left the castle as well. When SapNap came back his eyes glinted with a golden orange. He scowled, “Ungrateful Bastards..” he mumbled. Shadows surrounded him smiling. “That’sss a good thing..” One of them said. “You will be perfect withouth them…” SapNap made his way out of the castles as one of the shadows followed him. SapNap went mining for diamonds for many days. Once he had enough diamonds he returned to his castle. He made all diamond tools and diamond armour. He had already mined for netherite. HE them combined the two together to make all netherite armour and tools. As more and more conflict happened in the overworld SapNap continued to conquer the nether. Everyone went to the nether to see SapNap.<br/>
SapNap’s beliefs were clouded by the shadows they roam and live in the castle. His eyes were now a golden orange. He sat on his throne. Looking bored with a blank stare. As people entered the castle they saw SapNap. SapNap’s appearance was totally different. He was more pale. Darker colored hair. His bandana and shirt covered in soot. His eyes golden. He looked tired. Sleepless. Bored. They all approached him. The shadows watching, they were on edge but content; they knew their new subject would do perfect with these intruders. “SapNap!” Dream said, “Bad and Fundy told me that something was wrong!” SapNap laughed, “What do you mean dream? I’m fine.” Dream grabbed his diamond sword. “Don’t lie to me sapnap.” SapNap’s face twisted with annoyance. “I told you I was fine.” He scowled. Wilbur spoke up “Fundy said something about seeing shadows.” SapNap got up and walked up to the group. “What do you want..” SapNap growled. SapNap grabbed his sword. “I don’t know what you're talking about. There are no shadows here.” Dream and Technoblade braced themselves for an attack. SapNap sprinted towards Dream. Technoblade stood in front of Dream. SapNap and Technoblade fought. There was hate in SapNap’s eyes. He growled. The battle was long and well fought. Technoblade coming through in the end.<br/>
He blinded SapNap and killed him. SapNap’s blood was everywhere. Technoblade wore a dark crimson on his new royal outfit. He sighed. “It has been done.” Techno said. “Dream..Leave the nether. I’ll clean up here..” Dream nodded and took everyone out of the nether. Technoblade started to walk away from SapNap’s limp body. He then heard whispers. He turned around to see SapNap’s body gone. Techno put on a confused but serious look on his face as he walked towards the pool of blood. SapNap sat on his throne. Right eye blinded. Techno peered up at the living SapNap. “What?! How? You are supposed to be dead!” Techno screamed. SapNap laughed to mock him. He got up from his throne and approached Techno. His hands turned a bright yellow orange, as flames bursted from them. “You haven’t seen the last of me.” SapNap said as he laughed maniacally, burning Techno alive. Techno’s screams echoed throughout the castle. Techno then turned to dust and soot. SapNap took out an empty bottle and collected the soot and dust. Then he labeled it Technoblade, and put it on his shelf. “You now have blood on your handssss…” A shadow said. “They will come after you..” Another Shadow warned. “I don’t care at this point..” SapNap said, “I’m stronger than all of them now.” SapNap laughed, “I’m ready…”</p><p>...to be continued</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>